Talk:Pongmei Valley
What kind of chests are in this location, if any? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 06:53, 21 May 2006 (CDT) :Cathan Chests. That is somewhat annoying, because Undergrowth, Warden and Kirin will drop Kurzick keys. Khan Reaper Kerensky 07:11, 21 May 2006 (CDT) ::In my mind that pretty much makes it part of Kaineng City then. --Rainith 07:29, 21 May 2006 (CDT) :::Exactly the reason I asked (-: -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 07:34, 21 May 2006 (CDT) Just tried to remove Chibichi the Tamer from this article (after exploring all of pongmei valley, I could see neither hide nor hair of the NPC), but for some reason the edit didn't go through at all. Some new semi-protection policy on guildwiki for non-registered users? --24.250.248.144 08:57, 19 July 2006 (CDT) ::Or.. not. guess it was just data lost in transfer >__> Anyways, Chibichi removed. If anyone can provide a screenshot of the NPC's location in Pongmei Valley, please do. :::From her article, it appears that Chibichi the Tamer is actually located in Bukdek Byway, and was erroneously added when this article was first created (likely another article was used as a template, and Chibichi just sort of tagged along since then). Thanks for catching that! --- Barek (talk • ) - 09:13, 19 July 2006 (CDT) Taming Bug ~The ranger Yeti near the entrance to the Boreas Seabed usually spawn with their pets as normal, tameable animals. There is a bug where, if one of the normal animals spawn near the yeti, they will actually tame the normal animal, leaving their lvl 15 pet as a tameable animal. If you can get close enough without henchmen, it is possible to tame one of their pets, instantly getting either a lvl 15 dire tiger or an elder crane. Should I add this to the main page under "Animals"? ~Avatarian 86 I've noticed this as well, i'm going to try and tame the tiger later. ReaperRob Farming for Gothic Dual Axes Since the Dragon Mosses, Stone Scale Kirins, and Undergrowths all drop Gothic Dual Axes, is it possible to farm them with a 55 or Spirit Bond monk? --Mgrinshpon 12:58, 22 October 2006 (CDT) :Well, there was a R/Mo build to farm this area (Undergrowth, Stone Scales and the Wardens), but they decided to delete the build. It worked and I used it, but they decided its silly to farm this area. Talk:R/Mo_Pongmei_Valley_Farmer/Archive_1 There is still a build on the talk page. Its not the original one, but my own variation which I think works best (but may not the easiest one). Try it, but I can't remember ever getting a golden item there. -Khan Reaper Kerensky 04:24, 17 January 2007 (CST) ::As of the February 14th update, Pongmei valley now spawns Dragon Mosses presumably aimed at curbing the high number of Mist Form farmers that abused the area.Crimson Butcher 21:17, 14 February 2007 (CST) Dragon Moss added Hey all! Dunno When exactly this happened, but I am assuming it is with today's update (Feb 15 ,2007). I was Farming Kirin in this area with my usual Ele Mist Form farmer build, and where you normally have UnderGrowth Plant Mobs, theres 1 or 2 Dragon Moss added in as well. The Under Growth are still there, but we'll say, if there were normally 2 UnderGrowth, There may be 1 UnderGrowth, and 1 Dragon Moss, or the usual 2 UnderGrowth, and a bonus Dragon Moss. What a treat! I don't know how this exactly works, as my understanding of Mist Form is that you don't take (or deal) damage from attacks, BUT, The Dragon Moss' attacks cut right through Mist Form. If anyone can explain this to me, thanks in advance,,, I'm Going to post this on the Mist Form Farming Page as well. Just a heads up to all that farm here.. 72.224.151.175 08:41, 15 February 2007 (CST)Cruor Proeliator The Afflicted Hakaru HM Has anyone tried to kill Hakaru and his group lately? I can vanquish all of Pongmei Valley except for this group. Hakaru and his hench Rit seem to keep the group rezed. Am killing the group to the north before I engage Hakaru. And yes, I am sure it's easy for some, etc., but if someone could help it would be most appreciated. Am Necro/Any. Help, please! Dockvudu 13:54, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Could try taking Frozen Soil next time (T/ ) 13:56, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Entropy, thanks for the prompt response and recommendation! Will let everyone know how it turns out. Dockvudu 00:39, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :Changed hero build for Ranger to Broad head arrow, used frozen soil and finally saw the gold helmet. Pretty nice place to farm faction points. Just speak to the respective priest. Thanks for the help! Dockvudu 20:08, 3 December 2008 (UTC)